D Gray-man: nueva generacion
by Lupo12
Summary: una historia alterna de ay-man en el que esta vez, se remonta a nuestra epoca, obviamente con nuevos protagonistas


era el 15 de marzo del 2012, en la ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra, se encontraba un chico de 15 años paseando por la ciudad, era de nacionalidad mexicana, de piel blanca medio-aperlada, cabello corto negro, altura y complexion media, sus padres casi nunca estaban por motivos de trabajo, su nombre era Adrian Noah Velasco Camarena; en ese dia estaba sentado en una banca del centro, jugando en un Nintendo DS

-"vaya, que relajado esta, como siempre"- penso Adrian -"porque tarda tanto Romeo"

Romeo era el mejor amigo de Adrian y uno de los pocos amigos que era latino, era tambien mexicano pero de distinto estado alto, complexion media igual, de 16 años, pelo castaño, piel blanca y siempre llevaba puesta una gabardina, y aunque no lo pareciera era grosero hasta a puntos vandalico, y disfrutaba del decir groserias

-que paso Adrian- llego diciendo Romeo -¿listo para pasear por la pinche ciudad?

-claro, de hecho te demorastes -dijo Adrian de tono bromista

-es que me tope con unos pendejos que me querian asaltar, pero me los chingue asi de facil-

luego los 2 fueron a pasear por una calle de Londres y empezaron a charlar mientras lo hacian

-lo que me pregunto- dijo Adrian -¿como rayos te enfrentas a maleantes?

-no por nada me gane cinta negra en el puto karate- dijo el irreverente amigo

hubo un breve momento de silencio, luego Romeo saco una caja y se la dio a su amigo

-Adrian- dijo este -como eres de los que me cae poca madre en esta ciudad llena de delicaditos de mierda, te doy esto-

Adrian toma la caja y la abre, eran unos guantes negros con el logo de Linkin Park

-¿¡enserio!?- dijo emocionado -¡gracias!

-oye, oye no te me emociones tanto que no soy joto

- jajajajajajajaja callate- le dio un leve golpe por eso

cuando Adrian se los puso noto que unos señores los miraban, despues de eso se les acercaron, y por si fuera poco, no habia nadie mas que los chicos y los 4 señores

-rayos, ya valimos

-danos la inocencia -dijo un de ellos

-¡¿que?!- diciendo extrañado

al oir eso, los cuatro señores revelaron su identidad de akumas, al ver eso, Adrian se espanto y se quedo contra la pared

-Adrian- dijo Romeo determinado y como si estuviera apunto de pelear -¿sabes el origen de mi uso de la gabardina?- al decir esto, Adrian nego con la cabeza, alo que despues, el se quito su gabardina revenlando su uniforme de exorcista el cual era nua camisa de manga corta arrancada por el mismo -para ocultarme, Inocencia, ACTIVATE MIERDA -su inoencia era tipo parasita, sus dedos se recubrieron de unas protecciones doradas afiladas, conocidas como las Golden Claws o como es les llama...-FUCKING GOLDEN CLAWS!, ¿¡vienen por estas!?, pues venganze- se los dijo en tono desfaiante mientras les paro el dedo medio

Al hacer esto los acuman se le vinieron, pero antes de atraparlo brinco y mientras estaba en el aire, araño a 2 akumas haciendolos explotar, despues de caer en el suelo, este se desvanecio por la velocidad, para luego matar al tercero clavandole el dedo medio de sus garras en su esplada destruyendolo, y cuando este tomaba un respiro, el akuma se estaba escapando, pero antes de lograrlo se volteo y le disparo sus dedos al estilo Scorpion de Mortal Kombat y estos estando conectados por medio de su sangre convertida tambien en sogas color rojo, al hacer esto, lo arrastro y corto con su otra garra

-¿quienes eran? ¿que querian? ¿como hicistes eso?... -dijo alterado Adrian pero fue interumpido cuando Romeo le tapo la boca-

-rapida explicacion- dijo Romeo- son akumas, quieren la Inocencia sustancia otorga poderes y lo que hize fue parte de la inocencia que tengo-

-wow, interesante y una dudita mas, ¿no te da cosa lo que hicistes de proyectar tus dedos?-

-¿bromeas? ¡todo el puto tiempo! -dijo mientras cerraba y abria su mano izquierda repetidas veces mientras que sostenia su muñeca con la mano derecha -por cierto, los guantes...-

no pudo terminar su oracion cuando olleron una explosion, a lo que los 2 corrieron rapidamente, viendo que en el area residencial era ataca por akumas, Romeo fue a destruirlos, y mientras Adrian recordo algo

-MAMA, PAPA- dijo y luego fue corriendo a su casa para luego ver que mientras escapaban, un akuma logro dispararles, Adrian al ver esto, le llego unja gran tristeza, fue con eelos y en sus ultimas palbaras dijieron "hijo, escapa de aqui, recuerda que siempre te quisimos" para, luego desintegrarse, el se quedo de rodillas llorando por ellos si hacer nada

-malditos akumas- dijo en voz baja -me vengare de todos, sea lo que haga-

cuando dijo esto, todos los akumas fueron eliminados por Romeo, este se le hacerco diciendo

-lo siento por tus padres, trata de no pensar en seo y estaras mejor, ademas, recuerda que siempre estaran en un mejor lugar-

al oir esto Adrian se levanto mas calmado y sin llorar, caia la noche y Romeo decido quedarse a dormir en su casa debido a la perdida de sus padres, pero como siempre pasaba, cierto gordo de boca larga con sombrero entro

-¿eh? quein eres- dijo Adrian medio despierto

-hola joven- dijo el Conde -puedo regresar a tus padres el Dios que tanto odias-

-¿enserio?-

-claro, solo tienes que combocarlos-

pero antes se puso a pensar, para luego darle la tan inesperada respuesta de...

-no-

-¿¡que!? ¿a que te refieres?-

-mis padres han muerto, pero no tendre que quedarme tan apegado a esa tragedia, mi vida sigue adelante y ellos ya estan en un mejor lugar, tal vez obrservandome para darme suerte, ¿porque sacarlos de ese lugar?, ademas ¿como se que no es una trampa?-

ante esto,el conde se quedo completamente sorprendido de la respuesta que le dio

-vaya, vaya, eres muy listo, pero, no acepto no como respuesta, TRAELOS

-NO- despues de eso se dispuso a golpearlo, y cuando estaba apunto de golpearlo, el guante formo una capa de gravedad comprimida que al golperlo, estallo y empujo al conde

-jajajajajajaja, eso me dio cosquillas, pero nunca me olvides Adrian Noah, jejeje curioso segundo nombre por cierto- despues de eso, el conde se desvanecio

-vaya- dijo Romeo que miraba desde la puerta -no puedo crrer que le dijieras no a ese hijo de puta y que supieras usar tu inocencia a la primera-

-gracias, espera,- dijo Adrian- ¿estos guantes son una inocencia?-

-sip, pero no pude mencionartelo por todo lo que paso, pero mañana te llevaremos al cuartel de La Orden para entrenerte

-¿que se supone que es la orden?-

-lo sabras mañana-

continuara


End file.
